Just say it
by malfoys girlie
Summary: Kairi is in love with her best friend Sora and has been for a while... What will happen if or when she tells him?... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

"Kairi, I've wanted to say this to you for a while, I love you, I always have and I always will."

Sora stared deep into my eyes and I gazed back into his. He was so beautiful, and he actually loved me!

"I love you too, Sora." I managed to whisper back at him. He leant in towards me, getting closer and closer, stroking my face with his soft hands, his lips inches away from mine...

"Kairi!"

I jumped out of bed, still half asleep...

Are you kidding me? It was just a dream? eugh... GREAT.

"KAIRI!" my mother screamed again, "Are you up? You'll be late for school!"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. wonderful! Not only am I going to be late for school, but my dream about Sora had been interrupted. Not that it mattered, I had the same dream every night.

Basically, I'm in love with my best friend - Sora Strife. We've been close ever since we were little, and we've grown up together. I always thought of him as like a brother, but over the past couple of years, I've realised I actually love him more than that.

It's hard being best friends with Sora. EVERY girl wants to be with him, and I'm always though of as the 'obstacle'. So as you can imagine, I'm not the most popular girl at my school.  
>It's also hard because he's such a flirt! He flirts with almost every girl he comes into contact with, including me, and this makes it very hard to determine who he has true feelings for. Sure, he's had girlfriends, but none of them were very serious relationships.<p>

I try to get over Sora, realising he'll never feel the same way about me. But it's so hard. He's so beautiful, so perfect.

I was brought back to reality by a knock on my bedroom door. I glanced towards it and rolled my eyes. What does my mum want now?

"Yes?" I said, sounding as annoyed as I could. Without a word my door flung open, and - as if on cue - in bounds a very cheerful and excitable Sora.

"Heya Kairi!" he grinned at me and then frowned. "Why aren't you ready yet? You'll make us late for school!"

I laughed "Since when have you cared about being late to school?" I started to tie up my hair in messy bun.

"Yea, good point!" Sora jumped onto my bed and picked up a magazine and started flicking through it. I went into the bathroom, quickly got dressed and put on a bit of make up. I glanced at the clock, 9:05am. We were already late and we hadn't even left yet!

I emerged from the bathroom to find Sora engrossed in an article on some band he liked. I rolled my eyes and snatched the magazine out of his hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" he yelled, then stuck his bottom lip out and folded his arms as if he were sulking.

"We've got to go!" I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the stairs and out of the front door.

He grinned at me, his smile was stunning. Even after all these years, it still gave me butterflies when I saw his smile. His mouth was shaped so beautifully, like an angel. What I would give to feel those lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what did you think of part one?<strong>

**Oh yeah and they arn't really in charactor as you may have noticed, but i wanted to do something different.**

**And just to get the ball rolling i may post chapter two today as well.**

**Please comment on what you thought of it too! Good? Yes,no?**  
><strong>Sorry If this<strong>** was boring, I just had to set the scene (: xx**


	2. Chapter 2

We walked to school, talking all the way. I always felt at ease with Sora. We told each-other anything and everything. He truly was my best friend.

He walked slowly, trying his best to make us even later for school. I frowned at him and constantly told him to hurry up. He just laughed at me and gave me that beautiful smile of his that always melts my heart.

"Aww man, can we not go to school today? I can't be bothered now!" Sora moaned as we reached the school gates. I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto the school grounds.

"My mum would kill me if I didn't go. You know that!" I glanced at the time, 9:20am. Our first lesson had already started. "Come on, we've got maths!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Eugh!" Sora groaned before dragging his feet and following me to the maths block.

I opened the classroom door and it creaked noisily causing everyone to look up and stare at us. Sora gave everyone a wide grin before taking his seat next to Alice, a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes. She obviously had a major crush on him, but then a lot of the girls did.

"Hey beautiful!" he winked at Alice. She blushed and gave him a big smile. I felt slightly envious as I sat down in my seat, 2 rows behind.

"Sora, Kairi. Why are you two late?" Mrs Beech stood with her hands on her hips, one of her eyebrows raised. She was a fair teacher, but fierce when she wanted to be.

Sora just glanced up at her, gave a cheeky grin and pointed in my direction.

"It's Kairi's fault Miss, she woke up late. And she FORCED me to wait for her! I would never purposely miss any of your lesson!" he smiled up at her sweetly. I laughed at him. He's such a suck up.

"Hmm, if you say so," Mrs Beech shook her head, knowing full well what Sora said was a lie. But she walked back over to her desk and carried on teaching. Sora gets away with murder! He is always able to charm his way out of trouble.

I watched him the whole lesson, barely paying any notice to Riku, the boy who sits next to me. He always tries to help me with my maths, and chats to me about various things. But maths is my worst subject, and no matter how hard he tries, I still can't seem to get my head around it.

Sora flirted with Alice the whole lesson, drawing in her book, winking at her and telling her how good she looked. I felt jealousy wash over me, but tried hard to ignore it.

When the bell went to indicate lesson change over, Sora waited outside the door for me, as he always does. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me to biology. He talked to me about various things, but to be honest, I can't remember half of what he said. I was too busy staring into his beautiful Blue eyes.

"Well, see you later then gorgeous!" Sora smiled as we reached the science block. He gave me a big hug before trotting off in the direction of his next lesson.

I walked into Biology and sat down next to Roxas, one of my closest friends. He's hilarious and never fails to make me laugh.

Lunch time came around quickly and i sat down at our table with my close group of friends. There was Roxas, and his girlfriend, Namine. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and everyone loved her company.  
>Then there was Tidus and his new girlfriend Selphie. She was so cute, and Tidus adored her. They were so sweet together.<br>Then there was Hayner and his girlfriend, Olette and she was very bubbly and always manages to keep everyone out of awkward silences! And there was Axel, and Larxene, his girlfriend. She was crazy! But always makes everyone laugh and cheers us all up if any of us are down.  
>Then finally, there was Sora. Single, beautiful, my best friend, Sora. How he is single, I don't know. Although whenever he gets a girlfriend, I'm always extremely jealous, but there's never anything I can do but support him.<p>

So, you could say I have a pretty amazing group of friends and we all look out for each-other and manage stick together.

We all sat there talking about various plans we have made, and what we would do after school. Sora had just arrived and he stood behind me with his chin resting on top of my head.

"So, Kairi, what are we doing after school?" Sora asked me. We do most things together.

"Hmm, don't know. What do you want to do?" I've never been much good at making decisions, so Sora normally makes them for me.  
>He took his chin off my head and pulled up a chair beside me.<p>

"Hmm, why don't we just hang out at mine?" I nodded at him in agreement. "Anyone else want to join us?" he asked the rest of the group. I secretly hoped it could just be me and Sora. Even though I loved the other guys, I just wanted time alone with Sora.

"Sorry man, Selphie's coming over to mine tonight. She's meeting my parents for the first time!" Tidus announced. Selphie smiled nervously but we all assured her that his parents would love her.

"Aww, well I hope that goes well Selphie! But sure mate, I'll come over." Roxas said before glancing at Namine. "What about you babe?" Namine shook her head and said she had to look after her little brother because her parents were going out.

"I can't come either guys, but seriously Kairi, Sora, just go out already!" Larxene said with a smile, hinting that she was joking. I could feel myself heating up until Sora put his arm round me.  
>"She's my best friend! And nothing more." He smiled and kissed my forehead. My heart sank. He'd never love me the way I love him. It's hopeless.<p>

I tried to ignore it and just smiled, as if I agreed with Sora. But inside I was torn up. I loved him and he'd never love me back.

The bell for the end of lunch rang and dragged me from my thoughts.

"Axel, Roxas, Kairi, I'll see you all after school. Bye guys!" He gave us all a small wave before disappearing from the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. Well, me and the boys should have fun after school, it was good when we got together.  
>But I couldn't help running Sora's words through my head over and over:<br>"She's my best friend! And nothing more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if this part was boring! I just had to introduce the other characters and stuff :D<strong>

**And thats two parts in one night i think im off to a good start :D**

**So did you like it?**

**Please comment + add my story to your favourites ;) :D**


	3. Chapter 3

I met the boys at the school gate after school had finished. Sora gave me a big hug before leading us down the road.

The boys talked about their last lessons and how boring they were, while I just stayed silent, which isn't really like me at all. But I was trying so hard not to get upset by what Sora said, that I'd completely forgotten to join in the conversation.

"What about you Kairi?" Sora asked. I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked blankly at Sora.

"Hmm?" I mumbled. Sora frowned at me and he, Axel and Roxas all stopped and all looked at me.

"Whats up Kairi? You're in your own little world in there." Axel joked, patting my head. I forced a smile and managed to say:  
>"I'm fine, sorry, just lost in my own thoughts." I smiled again and carried on walking, ahead of the boys.<p>

Sora ran alongside me, Roxas and Axel just behind.

"And what thoughts would they be?" asked Roxas, raising his eyebrow and smirking as if he suspected something.

"Yea, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Sora stroked my cheek and I breathed deeply trying to stop myself from blushing.

Just as I was about to tell them that I was ok, a high voice sounded through my ears.

"Hey Sora!" I looked around to see if I could spot where the sound was coming from. My eyes landed on a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes, skipping towards us at lightening speed.

"Hey Alice!" Sora grinned at her, and quickly turned away from me to put his arm around her. She smiled sweetly at him, fluttering her eyelids.

"You ok gorgeous?" he asked. I groaned. This was unbearable.

"Yes thanks," she giggled and then looked at me, Roxas and Axel one by one. "So where are you lot off to?" she questioned.

"We're all going back to Sora's." Roxas said, smiling at Alice. She looked back at Sora and smiled that same sweet smile at him. I sighed as I realised that i knew exactly what was coming next.

"Yeah. Oh Alice, do you want to come along too? Come hang out with us." Sora gestured in our direction. Alice nodded her head without taking her eyes off Sora.

"Ok! Why not? Thanks Sora." She smiled at the boys, but didn't really pay much attention to me.

We got to Sora's and I was first in his house. I'm always at Sora's so I'm sort of like family here. I lead the way to Sora's room and sat down on his bed. Alice looked confused at how comfortable I was in Sora's house.

"Come here a lot do you?" Alice smiled as she sat down beside me. She gave me a sweet smile, but it didn't seem genuine.

"Yeah, me and Sora spend alot of time together, so this is like my second home." I smiled back at her, I couldn't help trying to make her jealous. She nodded and glanced around Sora's room as the boys entered. Axel and Roxas sat down on the sofa, but Sora sat the other side of Alice, leaning back against the wall.

Alice and Sora instantly started talking. Alice was telling Sora how she liked his room, and other pointless things like that. I don't mean to sound horrible, but whenever a girl seems to get between me and Sora I get uptight. I can't help it.

Axel and Roxas started up Sora's PS3 and were busy playing some game that I didn't have a clue what it was.

I felt a bit left out. Sora had barely said one word to me while we had been at his house. He was too busy flirting with Alice, once again.

"Does any body want anything to eat?" Sora stood up and looked at all 4 of us in turn. They all nodded.

I was about to answer when I looked over at Sora's right hand. I suddenly felt very sick. His fingers were intertwined with Alice's. I blinked my eyes several times to rid my eyes of any tears. Are you serious? Not that it matters, I'm nothing to him anyway.

I looked up and realised everyone was staring at me.

"You know what guys? I've actually got to go. Sorry, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." I stood up and walked out of the room so quickly that I didn't even hear any of them say goodbye.

I ran out of Sora's house and didn't stop running until I reached my front door. I went straight to my bedroom and dived face first onto my bed.

Tears streamed down my face. Why was I being so ridiculous? I already knew Sora didn't love me the way that I loved him. I knew I didn't have a chance. But it still hurt me so much.

I was exhausted. Today hadn't been a good day for me at all. Just as I was dropping off to sleep my phone vibrated in my pocket. I really hoped it would be Sora. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and opened the text expectantly.

But it wasn't Sora. Of course it wouldn't be. He's probably to busy flirting with Alice. It was Riku, from my maths group. The text said:  
>"Kairi. :) how are you? I know this is going to sound really random and out of the blue, but I really like you. and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school tomorrow? We could go to the cinema or something. It's fine if you don't want to :) R"<p>

I smiled slightly as I read it. He was sweet. And I was never going to get Sora. So maybe Riku was the perfect way to get Sora off my mind.

I clicked reply and wrote:  
>"Sure that'd be fun :) What shall we see at the cinema? x"<p>

* * *

><p>So um sorry it took a while to put this part up but its the easter holidays so i went to Benidorm for a week<p>

And sorry Riku's a bit out of charactor in fact they all are :D but oh well.

And thanks to all you guys reading this for adding this to your favourite stories and story alert, and for adding me to favourite author and author alert. and thanks for the reviews guys :D

So anyway hope you liked it and i'll try to update as soon as possible :D


	4. Chapter 4

I'd planned to meet up with Riku the next day. We were going to go to the cinema after school. it should be fun, maybe he'll help me get my mind off of Sora. Because he is sweet, and he's smart, and he makes me laugh too. Maybe being with another guy is exactly what I need right now.

I woke up early today and started getting ready for school, making sure I wouldn't be late again. I shouted goodbye to my mum and walked round to Sora's.

I met him outside his house at 8:40 and we made our way to school together.

The whole journey we hardly said anything to each-other, except from Sora asking if i was ok. I just replied "I'm fine." and carried on walking.  
>How could he not tell that I was upset? Boys are so oblivious to a girls feelings. This was a time when I really needed a girl to talk to. A girl would understand.<p>

But instead I was walking with Sora. Irresistible, beautiful, heartbreaker Sora. What am I thinking? He's probably got a thing for Alice now. So I have to move on. I HAVE to. He's my best friend, and nothing more. I can't risk breaking our friendship. I would rather keep Sora as a friend and have him never love me, than not have him at all.

Just as we were approaching school Sora broke the awkward silence.  
>"So are you up to much after school then?"<p>

Should I tell him about Riku? Why not? He's my best friend, so I should tell him everything, right?

"Yeah, actually, me and Riku are going to go to the cinema together," I smiled at him and then faced forward, trying to ignore the confused look he gave me.

"Riku from maths? Come on, you can do better than that!" he punched my arm lightly and winked at me. I showed no emotion on my face. I sighed deeply before facing him.

"Really, Sora? Do you think I could ACTUALLY do better? Because I doubt many people would agree with you." I turned away angrily and walked through the school gates. I didn't turn to see where Sora had gone, but I didn't hear his voice call after me.

I felt upset that I had snapped at Sora, we never argued or even shouted at each-other. What a mess. My feelings were sending me over the edge. If I wasn't careful, I'd lose my best friend.

At lunch I chatted to Larxene, Olette, Selphie and Namine.  
>Selphie told us about how Tidus's parents seemed to really like her. Her brown eyes sparkled as she excitably told us about it.<p>

"His mum was so nice to me! She said I was free to go over there whenever I wanted! I was so relieved!" she beamed from ear to ear. she turned and looked at me.

"So did you guys have fun at Soras?" She asked me. I told them about Alice coming over and how Sora flirted with her basically the whole evening.

"Alice? Seriously? God, I sit by her in Science and shes so annoying!" Larxene shouted. we all tried to make her quiet down, but we all ended up laughing because we knew it was true.

"Hmm, speak of the devil, here she comes now." Namine looked subtly in Alice's direction. Alice sauntered over to us, and in a shrill voice said:  
>"Hi gurlies! Have you seen Sora around?" she grinned at us as if we were some of her best of friends.<p>

"Umm, nope. I think the boys are all off somewhere doing something," Olette said vaguely, returned Alice's smile and looked at me, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ok. Well if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him. Bye!" Alice gave us a small wave before flicking her hair and walking away. I felt jealousy all over again. What, were they seeing eachother now or something?

"Yea, ok then." Namine widened her eyes and laughed. "So Kairi, what's this we hear about your little date with Riku tonight?" Selphie winked and grinned at me.

"Aww guys, its not a date. But Riku's really sweet and I think we're going to have a great time."  
>I smiled and they all raised their eyebrows at eachother.<p>

"COME ON! Kairi it's a date, admit it." Larxene smiled at me.

"Talking about that Riku again? Pffft, Kairi has more sense than that. Riku's a dork! It's not a date, right J?" I turned to my right to see that Sora had arrived and had sat himself down beside me. Why was Sora acting like this? So he is allowed to flirt with anyone he likes, but I can't go out with someone without his approval? I suddenly changed my tone as raised my head and looked Sora in the eye.

"Actually, I think it is a date. I really like Riku, and he's really sweet to me. He likes me anyway. So what's wrong with giving it a shot?" I smiled and looked back at the girls. Who all grinned at me.

"What?" Sora laughed, "Are you serious? Your gorgeous, you could get anyone!" he shouted at me. I was taken aback. Whats up with him? I was suddenly getting all choked up. I looked past Sora and noticed Alice almost charging across the room to see him.

I knew that I now had to leave. I looked back at Sora, feeling tears of anger and jealously well up in my eyes.

"Really Sora? I could get anyone? Well guess what? That's a lie, because I can't get you!" I stood up and began to storm out of the room. Everyone had gone completely silent. Roxas, Axel and Tidus were just entering the room.

"Hey, Kairi. What's up?" Roxas looked at me worriedly.

"It nothing, honestly. I, I have to go." I pushed past them and headed straight for the girls toilets.

I realised what I had done. Now Sora would know. He'd know I love him and our friendship will be ruined. A tear began to roll down my cheek. How could I have been so stupid?

* * *

><p>Oooh getting interesting :D<p>

Thank you guys so much for reading! It means alot, and im really really sorry for not uploading sooner i had a load of things going on in my family so forgive me and next upload hopefully soon :D


End file.
